1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and a device for transmitting/receiving system information to/from a is User Equipment (UE).
2. Discussion of the Background
With the progress of communication systems, consumers such as companies and individuals have used a wide variety of wireless terminals.
In current mobile communication systems such as 3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) and LTE-A (LTE Advanced), as a high-speed and high-capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data such as images and wireless data beyond voice-oriented services, it is required to develop a technology capable of transmitting a large amount of data coming close to that of a wired communication network. In addition, an appropriate error detection scheme in which system performance can be improved by minimizing information loss and increasing system transmission efficiency, becomes an essential element.
Meanwhile, up to the present, differently from a communication system using one carrier in one frequency band, in a wireless communication system which has recently been discussed, a method which enables the use of multiple Component Carriers (CCs), is under discussion.
Meanwhile, generally, in a mobile communication system, a User Equipment (UE) acquires multiple parameters (e.g. the initialization of the UE after power-on, a call connection, etc.) required for the operation of the UE, from System Information (SI) broadcasted by a Base Station (BS). The system information is propagated to all cells in which all UEs can receive the system information through a broadcast channel.
In the case of a communication system using multiple component carriers, each component carrier can serve as one cell. Accordingly, system information of each component carrier must be notified to UEs. Particularly, because system information includes time-varying parameters, it is always required to transmit up-to-date system information to UEs. However, up to the present, no determination has been made for this technology.